Vlad Who?
by SlytherinDearie
Summary: Seras discovers who her Master was in his past. Hints of AxI, Peras


Disclaimer: Hellsing is owned by Kouta Hirano and licensed by Funimation. I am not making any fiscal gain through this published work.

* * *

Seras Victoria never thought about her Master's past life, before he became a vampire. She never wondered how he became the great vampire he is today or ever realized what his name spelled backwards meant. Seras just assumed it was just a name the Hellsing family gave him when they subjugated him.

She didn't think about her own past, even when she had a pulse. Why would she wonder about his? The bond that he established when he turned her was a familial one. He was like another father to her; an absolutely bats shit insane, 'I shall set you ablaze' father. Children never inquired about their parents past, right?

Seras knew that something was going on between her Master and Sir Integra, much more than master and servant. She didn't dare put a name to it, it wasn't her place. However, recently, Integra had been wearing a silver signet ring with a dragon embossed onto it on her left hand ring finger. As far as Seras knew, Van Helsing or Hellsing did not translate into dragon nor did the family use them on their crests. Seras knew she had seen a similar ring before. She had a feeling it was from some silly vampire movie, part of it at least. The other part was that she may have caught a glimpse of the ring, the same ring, in one of the few memories Alucard had let slide to her unknowingly. She never mentioned them, lest she incur his wrath.

"Who do you think my Master was?" Seras asked Pip one day. He and Seras were standing outside the manor in the training grounds, surveying the troops perform maneuvers. It was a warm midsummer evening and had just rained that day. It was standard procedure for the Hellsing soldiers to practice at night, when most of their missions and assignments happened.

Pip was caught off guard and he chuckled. "Ma chérie, have you ever thought about his name?"

Seras blinked, "What do you mean?" What did his name have to do with anything. She was fairly certain she had never heard the name 'Alucard' until she met him, it bore no significance to her.

Pip took her by the hand and led her to the small thicket of trees a few feet away. Pip took a long stick and on a small patch of mud he wrote Alucard's name.

"A name holds a great amount of power, ma chérie. Hellsing, Alucard, Seras," He grinned at her, saying her name. "Every name has power. It's our label that we live with. It _brands _us, much like the Hellsing family literally did with Alucard. Changing someone's name, changes how that person is perceived," He began to write Alucard's name backwards in the mud, "especially rather infamous ones. His name was merely reversed, and it reversed his power to the Hellsing family."

Seras gasped when she saw his completed name, Dracula, "I didn't think he was real!"

"Oh he's very real, ma cherie," Abruptly, distant gunshots were heard and flashes of lights came from behind the window's of Integra's office. "And probably pestering Sir Integra." He added, knowingly, shaking his head, grinning. "Amoureux querelle." Seras was able to hear Integra's distant yelling and Alucard laughing manically.

Seras suddenly felt a swell of pride, knowing she was _Dracula's _fledging. She was already proud that she was Alucard's fledgling, but this was different. Dracula was the iconic, quintessential vampire.

She suddenly had the urge to watch every single Dracula flick she could get her hands on. The original Bela Lugosi Dracula left her a little bored, but it was interesting to see a glimpse of her master's life. She loved 'Dracula, Dead and Loving It', a more comedic take on Alucard's dealings with Van Helsing. Seras knew that her Master and Sir Integra probably would not like that movie because of how ridiculous it was. 'Bram Stoker's Dracula' left her in tears.

'He just wanted to be loved!_' _She thought, though she knew that he'd probably hate that particular movie more than the others.

Over the next few nights, Seras was getting more and more annoyed that this new information was being kept from her. She and Alucard were basically family! She had a right to know! Didn't she? Either way, she hated secrets and hated being played off as a naïve idiot even more.

Before Seras knew what she was doing, she was in Sir Integra's office. She barged in, both Sir Integra and Alucard stunned that Seras was being so bold, "Why didn't you tell me he was Dracula?!" She screeched, pointing to Alucard. Alucard was standing behind Integra's desk, to her right, his hands clasped behind his back, looking rather calm.

"You didn't know?" They both asked.

"How was I supposed to!?" A silent, 'other than his name' was left unsaid by the occupants of the room.

"Did you ever read _Dracula_ in school, Seras?" Integra asked, curiously.

Seras didn't know how to respond. Should she tell her Master's Master that she slept through class when that particular piece of literature was being taught and how she subsequently failed the test over it? She wasn't sure that was a good idea. While she was enlisted with Hellsing on a technicality, she knew what it took to have an actual contract with Hellsing. Education was very important. Many of the other soldiers (other than the Wild Geese) where college graduates, all either graduated from high school or had their equivalencies. All had prior military experience with specialized forces that came highly recommended by their superiors.

"I, uh, kinda slept through that part of my English class…"Seras said sheepishly, not making eye contact with either of her superiors.

"That should have told you everything you need to know about him." Integra said as she opened a drawer in her desk. "I suggest you read this. The movies are not a sufficient source of information." She handed Seras an old worn copy of _Dracula_. She opened the cover an saw it was a first edition! It must be worth a fortune! Leafing through it, she saw pages dog eared, passages highlighted and notes scribbled in the margins written by various hands. She recognized some of Sir Integra's hand writing on a few pages.

"I see you and your family have been taking notes and studying." Alucard said, grinning madly at Integra.

"Like a psychiatrist would a mental patient." She replied smartly, clipping a cigarillo as his grin deflated. Seras looked confused, why were they studying this book when they had him? "Many of the Hellsing leaders before me have read this book to better understand Alucard and his motivations." She answered Seras.

"Oh." She replied. This wasn't enough. Who was he _before _he was Dracula? She feared she was pushing her limits.

"You have something else to say Seras, we can tell." Integra drawled in mild annoyance as she placed a cigarillo in her mouth and Alucard lit it without being told. She hated when people didn't speak their mind,( with in reason of course)!

"But, who were you before you were Dracula, Master?" She asked Alucard.

Integra sighed and opened the same drawer of her desk, pulling out another book. This one was a bit newer, bit still several years old and much more worn. Almost every page had multiple paragraphs highlighted and more notes were written in the margins than the copy of _Dracula_. In _Dracula,_ some of the notes were faded, but in this book, the notes were still clear and looked like much more Hellsings had used this book.

Seras realized she didn't even look at the cover, it was a biography of a man named Vlad Tepes. Honestly, the man on the cover looked nothing like Alucard. He had a funny moustache and eyes that reminded her of a pug. "Is this you, Master?" She asked, holding up the book.

"Yes, I was a handsome devil, wasn't I?" He teased. He turned to Integra, "Why do you have that, Master?"

"We don't trust you to give us the full and truthful story." She replied, casually.

Alucard shrugged. That sounded about right.

Seras skimmed a few pages while her Master and Sir Integra bickered. Alucard was born to Vlad II, the voivode of Wallachia who reigned-

'Wait, _reigned_?'

"_He_ ran a _country_?!" Seras exclaimed. Alucard seemed like the type who couldn't keep a plant alive for more than a day! That or he'd neglect it with malnourishment and take gleeful delight in it's suffering.

"Shocking, isn't it?" Sir Integra replied. "And it's still around, too. Surprisingly, he didn't run it into the ground."

"It is my understanding that I am hero to my people and they wish me to return to power." Alucard, replied calmly.

Sir Integra started to laugh hysterically, as though it was the funniest thing she had ever head.

"You do realize that kids dress up as you for Halloween, that you've become common knowledge?" Seras replied, slowly.

"Yes, I steal their candy first." Alucard replied, gleefully.

"We can't even eat candy!" Seras exclaimed.

Alucard merely shrugged again.

"I just can't believe this is you, Master!" Seras replied, grasping her head.

"Even I have my doubts though I know for a fact he was Vlad Tepes. Sometimes I wonder if my family had mistakenly taken a village idiot and spent millions of pounds turning him into the perfect vampire." Sir Integra stated.

"I take offense to that!" Alucard hollered.

"You were supposed to." Integra quipped.

"Master! You _impaled_ your own people?!"

"They had it coming." Alucard said nonchalantly.

"Are you all insane?!" She shouted at Integra. "You and your family gave _him_ not one but _two_ very powerful and dangerous guns! You all must be crazy!" With that, Seras stormed out Integra's office.

Alucard and Integra remained silent for a several moments.

"You should go talk to her." They both said.

"I'm not talking to her!" Alucard exclaimed, shaking his head.

"She's your fledging!

"Fine." Alucard groaned as he dissolved through the floor.

"I think I need to make _Dracula _mandatory reading when a soldier enlists." Integra muttered to herself.

Bonus Scene:

Alucard took his time going after his fledgling, partly to let her calm down and other was him simply dragging his feet. He tried to bother Integra again, but was quickly shut out. He found Seras sitting on the stone steps outside the manor. He sat down next to her. They were silent for several minutes.

"Where's Sir Integra?" Seras asked, expecting her to be there after what had happened.

"One of her friends from when she was in school with is having a melodramatic existential crisis and Integra is trying to talk her from the ledge. Proverbial of course. No, I take that that back, she can jump for all I care. She's annoying." He grumbled. "I wouldn't try to talk to Integra for the rest of the night unless you want to get shot or a lamp thrown at you." He said, rubbing the his forehead were a bruise was quickly healing.

"That doesn't sound like Sir Integra…" Seras said, trying to decide if her Master was teasing her.

"You forget she's only twenty two…Even she has friends her own age. Not many, but she does."

Seras shrugged and said nothing. Another silence passed between them.

Alucard was the first to speak, knowing his fledgling was not satisfied. "I had a son named Vlad. He tried to claim Romania for our family again after my first death and avenge me, but he was killed in church."

"I married three times, but the last two were only political liaisons. My first wife killed herself when opposing forces fooled her into thinking I was killed in battle. She threw herself off the battlements and was killed. She was Vlad's mother.

"I had one blood brother named Radu. I had two half brothers as well. That I know of at least. Father, well, I believe your and Integra's generation use the term 'he got around.' Father favored me over Radu and the others. Naturally that caused a rift between us. The Sultan favored Radu over me. Or maybe not, filthy pervert." He sneered at a memory. Seras was confused by what he meant, but knew better than too ask.

"Is it weird that you once ruled a country and now you can't go anywhere without permission?" Seras asked.

"I know better than to be the one in control. When I am, innocent people are hurt. _Stupid _innocent people for pissing me off or being in the wrong place at the wrong time, but innocent nonetheless. It's for the greater good that I'm not. I prefer servitude."

"Because Sir Integra is a good leader?" Seras asked with a smile.

"Partially." He grinned wickedly.

"Would you go back home, Master?"

"No. I would not. I am home. I do not like reminders of my past or my failures."

"But you still have living family! It says so one of the books Sir Integra lent me! I'm sure they would love to meet you!"

He chuckled darkly, "You forget I'm a monster, police girl. I'm a blight on my family tree and a disease in our blood. They would be terrified of me."

"Oh," Seras replied quietly.

Alucard was about done with this sappy conversation. He stood to leave.

"This never happened, Police Girl." He warned.


End file.
